Warren
Warren is a American MAP animated sitcom and drama produced by Warren Zhang for CWN. It premiered on December 4, 2008, and ended on July 4, 2016, having a runtime of 8 seasons. Reruns are currently airing to this day. Plot Seasons 1-2 The show centers on Warren Zhang (played by Jeffrey Shang in seasons 1-5, and Coral Cheyung in seasons 6-8), a 17 year old going to college for the first time, and there he learns that things aren’t as easy as they were before, and discovers the ups and downs of life. He faces many challenges at college and in the “real world,” like taking a public bus, going shopping on his own, and even becoming an adult. He also has to deal with being a lone child, as his dad and sister were killed in a tragic accident, often referred to as ‘the incident.’ Warren’s mother always says “change is good,” but he likes to think otherwise. Warren even has a personality disorder, which causes him to change moods at random times. Seasons 3-4 Warren has gained a crush on Wendy, and it’s distracting him from his education. To make things worse, Joseph is now Warren’s enemy after a fight with him ended in disaster. Meanwhile, Chantelle is looking for a new man in her life, as it would mean the world to Warren. Warren has made some new friends along the way as well, but that won’t last long as he might be moving to Britain. Warren soon becomes constantly upset because of this as it might jeopardize his chances of telling Wendy how he really feels. Unfortunately, he does move to London, but he purposely misses the plane to stay in New York. This angers his mother, but she let’s him stay–for a week. Eventually, it is confirmed that he will be staying, but with his aunt. Season 5 (under construction) Things have gotten awkward ever since Warren has moved in with his aunt, Mary. His new home is a tiny apartment, and his bedroom is packed, as Mary before used it as a storage cupboard. Warren soon starts to regret what he’s done, as he should have just let it happen and move to Britain. His friends are happy to have him back, but Joseph is more annoyed than ever. Warren lets it go and continues his day-to-day life. It is then confirmed that the college will have another renovationThe college had its first renovation in Season 2., much to everyone’s surprise. The college will also be moving to another location, which is bad news for Warren.In Season 3, he got banned from taking the public bus, meaning that he has to take a driving test. If he passes, he can get to school without any trouble. Characters (as of Season 8) * Warren (Jeffrey Shang, Coral Cheyung) is the main protagonist in the series. He is still learning the ways of becoming an adult, and often tries to blend in with the crowd, using his unique personality to take his mind off family issues. * Mary (Annie Weng) is Warren’s aunt. She is very calm and peaceful, but get’s angry easily. Warren is her favorite child and she likes to treat him extra well. * Kody (Mason Jian) is Warren’s son. Now that he’s moved in with Wendy, he has to take full responsibility of Kody and his needs. * Wendy (Wendy Desoni) is Warren’s fiance and she is the only one who knows about his family struggles. She often gives him advice on becoming an adult. She is always confident and is not scared of being honest, which often leads to her getting into trouble. * Mr Desoni (Adrian Stevens) is Wendy’s father and soon to be Warren’s father-in-law. He is very vigilant and takes business very seriously. He runs a healthcare company ironically called Sickbe. * Mrs Desoni (Rose Lei-Han) is Wendy’s mother and soon to be Warren’s mother-in-law. She’s very ‘modern’ and likes to ‘get with the times,’ even setting up a YouTube account. Wendy describes her as “The best mother, or in-law (in Warren’s case) anyone could ever ask for.” * Leo (Thomas Oak) has been Warren’s friend since high school and he loves to cook. On sp occasion he gives Warren food as a gift. For example, he baked the cake at Warren’s wedding. Production Production started in early 2006 as the show was originally set to air on Comedy Central.It was moved in 2008 to promote the new channel CWN.Jeffrey Shang was cast as the role of Warren in 2007, and then Coral Cheyung in 2011. The show was filmed in several different locations, the most well-known being 18 Moss Street in New York City (Warren’s house) and Smallgrass Academy School (Warren’s College). They also filmed in Canada for 6 months as part of the TV special Warren at the Winter Olympic Games, aired in 2009.Warren TV special to do production in Toronto for 6 months–ABC News Surprisingly, the location of the production stayed the same throughout the entire series. 18 Moss Street is now empty, and Smallgrass Academy School has been demolished. Inspiration Warren Zhang said that the show is based on him when he was a child and young adult, as he had to deal with the same things when he was younger. He said he wanted to make the show because it‘s supposed to give a message to mentally unwell people saying they are not alone.This was said in an interview with PBS in 2014. Reception The show has received positive reception from critics, with IDMB giving it a 9/10 and the 2011 film adaption given a 94% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Warren Zhang says “I wish I could have made a Season 9, or 10, but those days are over for me. I hope somebody at CWN picks the show up and renew it for extra seasons, because if we keep on going, so will Warren and his fans.”Said in an interview with ABC in 2016.